This invention relates generally to the field of medical diagnostics devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for acoustic percussion of the human and animal body. The difference between an ultrasound machine and this apparatus is that the apparatus of the instant invention uses sound waves in the audible range, and the detection is via an acoustic detector/amplifier (stethoscope), again in the audible range. Changes in the quality of sound (pitch, echo, etc.) reflect a solid-fluid-air transition.
Acoustic percussion is a well-known method for detecting internal organs and structures, air-fluid levels, air-fluid-solid transitions, and bone density. It is performed manually, by knocking with the finger on a specific location on the body, and listening to the echo. Experienced physicians can perform preliminary diagnostics using this method.
The shortcomings of manual percussion have to do with physical attributes (e.g. small fingers, lack of strength, poor dexterity), with difficulty of diagnosis, and with inconsistent force application in performing manual percussion. Moreover, both hands are needed in order to perform manual percussion; thus, a stethoscope cannot be used simultaneously. Electronic percussion can be done with one hand, freeing the other hand to listen with a stethoscope. This allows for greater diagnostic accuracy, especially in obese patients, for whom manual percussion is obscure and imprecise. Physicians are often reluctant to refer obese patients to ultrasound just for liver/spleen evaluation, especially due to cost management efforts and time constraints. Therefore, the aid of an electronic percussion apparatus not only will assist the physician, but will also lower medical cost, while enhancing the medical care provided to the patient.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a mean to ease the detection and evaluation in a human and animal body, of internal organs and structures, air-fluid levels, air-fluid-solid transitions, and bone density.
Another object of the invention is to help the detection of the above in body locations when manual percussion does not work.
Another object of the invention is to help the detection of the above for physicians who have limitations in their ability to perform manual percussion.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for acoustic percussion of a body, said apparatus comprises an electronic circuit, performing as an oscillator, creating electrical signals capable of exciting a loudspeaker, and producing sound waves; an electronic circuit, performing as a waveform shaper for the electrical signals created by said oscillator, shaping the said electrical signal in a form of a waveform; an electronic circuit, performing as an amplifier for the electrical signals shaped by said waveform shaper, amplifying the signals to the level required by the loudspeaker; a loudspeaker, producing sound waves when excited by said electrical signals created by said oscillator, and shaped by said waveform shaper; a potentiometer or other control means, to control waveform rate created by said waveform shaper; a potentiometer or other control means, to control the tone produced by said oscillator; and a potentiometer or other control means, to control the volume of the sound produced by said loudspeaker.